Alcohol compounds having a dioxane structure are known as intermediates for cyclic acrylic esters which are raw materials for paints, adhesives and the like. Patent document 1 discloses cyclic alcohol compounds obtained by reaction of benzaldehyde with trimethylolpropane, as intermediates for cyclic acrylic esters.